


La Petite Mort

by Nynaeve



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M, Orgasm, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-18
Updated: 2010-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-20 05:51:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nynaeve/pseuds/Nynaeve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little drabble from the French phrase. post S-8</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Petite Mort

Three weeks.

"Oh..." she gasped and she threw her head back.

Two days.

"Right... there..." she begged and wrapped her legs around his waist to pull him impossibly closer.  His eyes were tightly shut and she inhaled deeply - something spicy mingled with sweat. 

Sixteen hours.

His lips found hers and she bit down hard as he shifted.  "So... damn..."  Her fingers threaded through his silver hair. 

Twenty-eight minutes.

"Jack," she hissed as he increased his rhythm. 

Forty-seven seconds

Brown eyes heavy with pleasure met her sky blue ones as she let her soul soar free.  _La petite mort_.  



End file.
